


I don't feel so well

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hypothermia, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: The cold was biting, hissing and scratching at Kageyama's icy skin. He felt as if his whole body was going numb. He didn't think he could even stand anymore.Kageyama wasn't going to make it home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	I don't feel so well

Kageyama was freezing. 

A cool, blue shine had spread over his skin like an invading army – taking over any of the tan skin and shifting its color into something ocean-like. His teeth were chattering; lips were turning a wicked cerulean, his nose resembling such of Rudolph's. 

It was more than obvious that the frost had begun to grip him, climbing along his quivering, shivering body and settling down over snow-covered clothes. His muscles had started shaking due to the sheer pressure of the whistling ice-storm; even his mind was growing a little dizzy. 

Kageyama knew that he should never have tried to walk home in this. He knew that he should have just accepted a ride from Sugawara-san's mother. She seemed like a nice enough person, especially since she'd given birth to a teen as kind as Suga could be. 

Tobio should never have let his mind-numbing anxiety get the best of him. He should have tried harder to accept the offer – he should have realized that he wouldn't be able to make it alone. 

A harsh sneeze bubbled from Kageyama's nose after his previous thought, his bare, reddened hands moving up to wipe at a flushed face. God, this really, really sucked. Tobio truly felt as if it sucked more than that time Aoba Johsai had beaten them. 

Why did Kageyama think it would be a good idea to do this again? 

Well, in his own defense, the storm hadn't even been that bad the morning he'd set off. Of course, the news had reported that it would only get stronger and fiercer throughout the day, but it couldn't be that bad, right? Kageyama had convinced himself that he'd make it home in time. That he'd make it home before the true power of nature could take hold of their town. 

Ah, how wrong he'd been. Was it perhaps too late to call for his mom to come and pick him up? No- no. He couldn't do that; she had to work also. She had enough to worry about and deal with; Kageyama didn't want to add to that. 

Tobio's hands were only beginning to shake even more. A severe numbness growing in them and gradually spreading up towards his elbows and then his shoulders. Kageyama tried to shove his hands into his pockets, but it felt as if he was already too far gone. 

Why couldn't he feel his arms anymore? 

Tobio's steps were faltering slightly as he carried onwards. The force of the wind was – unfortunately - working against him, blowing deadly-sharp icicles right into his delicate vision and biting against his exposed skin. He felt as if tiny, piercing needles were continuously stabbing into him, repeatedly and over and over. 

Why did it hurt so much? 

If he could, Kageyama was sure that he'd have tears rolling down his cheeks at that point. They only seemed to be freezing on his cheeks, turning into harsh streaks of ice cascading over a flushed face. He couldn't bring his hands up to wipe them away, no matter how hard he tried. 

Kageyama felt numb to the world and numb to his own body. 

He desperately wished that he was at home, tucked up against his mother under a blanket with the fire roaring. God, how nice it would be to be sat next to a roaring heat. Tobio honestly felt as if he'd do anything for just a flicker of warmth, just a lick of a flame against his frozen skin. 

He didn't think he'd ever felt this cold in his life. Not even the time he'd fallen in a lake during November. No, that hadn't been as bad as this point. 

Tobio truly felt as if he was turning to ice. 

But... It would be fine, wouldn't it? Surely this couldn't get any worse. 

Kageyama could make it a few more minutes. 

.

* * *

. 

_"Kageyama Tobio, a fifteen-year-old high school student currently enrolled at Karasuno High in Miyagi, was found deceased early this morning by a clean-up team. The team had been sent out to clear up the roads from the snow and other debris and stumbled upon his body. We actually have Suzuki at the scene of the crime."_

A pause, and then. 

_"Ah, thank you. Yes, it appears as if this was just an unlucky sort of accident, really. From what we know so far, there was absolutely no foul-play involved, no gangs, or anything of the sort. It was said that he, Kageyama, died of hypothermia at around 10 pm last night. A truly unfortunate situation. If only he were found earlier."_

Another pause. 

_"Yes, truly unfortunate. And now, onto the weather for the next-"_

Hinata dropped the brush he'd been holding. That couldn't be right. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Kageyama wasn't dead. Kageyama. Wasn't. Dead. 

It was fine; it was fine. Hinata was going to finish brushing his little sister's hair, help his mum with getting everything ready, and then he was going to meet Kageyama on their usual corner. The two of them were going to race to Karasuno, and then they'd practice volleyball. 

It would be completely fine. Nothing was wrong; nothing had happened. Kageyama was alive. He hadn't died last night. His body hadn't been left on a sidewalk for hours on end. He hadn't frozen to death, cold and alone. 

A wide, blazing smile spread across Hinata's pale face as he moved to pick the brush up again. 

"Come here, Natsu." He beamed, the smile stretching painfully at his lips, though he tried not to pay it too much attention. "We should finish your hair, shouldn't we?" He asked curiously as he waved the brush around. 

He needed to finish it, or Natsu would be going to school with messy hair, and he couldn't have that, now could he? What kind of big brother would he be If he let his little sister go out looking like a complete mess? A bad big brother, that's what! 

A bark of laughter let the short ginger. 

He completely missed the horrified expressions his family members were wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
